


Drop The Game

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation in Bathroom, Shameless Smut, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Loki break into the bathroom while Darcy having a shower
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Drop The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Voyeurism - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 4th Oct 👻m
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistake will be on me.

Darcy ran the water in the shower. She let out a satisfied moan as the warm water tickled her skin. Relaxed all the muscle. 

After an hour of training, she finally asked a time out from the black widow. Apparently, desk job and behind the scene work suited her better. However, Darcy being Darcy had befriended the said new cool chick, a.k.a the youngest Avengers. 

Winter Soldier was being so passive aggressive with the youngest Avengers and Darcy eager to find out why. It kind of reminded her about her relationship with Loki, so she might need to help them a little bit. 

Turned off the water, Darcy pumped the shower gel and made a bubble with a loofah. She smoothened the bubble on every surface of her skin while lips whistle in a random song stuck in her head. 

When the door knob in the bathroom jingle, Darcy was freaking out. But fortunately it’s only Loki. Dressed in a green tunic and leather pants.  _ This man needed to wear more shorts and Hawaiian shirt _ , Darcy thought quietly. Her brain formed a plan already. 

It’s not the first time that Loki kind of broke in between her shower but at the end of the day, he should be able to magiced himself somewhere else. Some other bathroom that doesn’t have occupants in it.

Darcy resumed her leathering when Loki kind of unbuckled his pants. Still standing inside the transparent shower, she peeked at Loki when he’s urinating. The girth of his beautiful long cock and his heavy balls, made Darcy rubbed her thigh immediately.

Loki green eyes glanced at her. Eyeing her naked body up and down. He didn’t give her any smirk of acknowledgement, he just stared at her. His left palm wandered at the length of his cock while eyes drowned to the sight of Darcy’s naked body. 

When Darcy rinsed all the white sud from her body and revealed her creamy soft skin for Loki’s eyes, she can tell that it affected the God of Mischief rhythm on his cock. 

Being the minx that she’s, Darcy palmed her heavy breast and played with her nipples. It immediately took Loki’s attention as he was nearing his release. Her eyes focused on the way Loki clenched his jaw, green eyes shone darker than it used to. But suddenly Loki stopped.

_ Wait, what the fuck just happened? _ Darcy thought. As if in disbelief, she quickly finished her shower. She put her loofah back next to her shower gel when suddenly Darcy heard a grunt and something hot and watery landed at her lower back. 

Darcy glanced to her back to find the shower door open and Loki stood there with a smirk on his face. She knew what he was doing and an inevitable cursed erupted from Darcy’s mouth in a mid scream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, and kudos are highly desirable 💋
> 
> —
> 
> I’m @chuuulip on Tumblr 😉


End file.
